


Spirits Bother Miku

by Midnightcat1



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Cute Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Momo Momone enjoys life, but Miku worries about death.





	Spirits Bother Miku

I don’t own Vocaloid and UTAU characters. 

 

*I always dread ghosts. They are so creepy! Some ghosts are vengeful. Some ghosts are disfigured* Miku thought. Her body trembled. Miku sat near Momo Momone as the latter ate sweets and watched television at the same time. She faced the ghost on the television screen. 

Miku looked down and continued to tremble. She turned to Momo. ‘’Since when do you watch shows about ghosts?’’ she asked. She viewed Momo’s smile.

‘’I watch different shows,’’ Momo said. She ate another sweet. Momo turned to Miku and viewed her swaying. Concern filled her eyes. ‘’How are you now? I can depart.’’

Miku began to smile. ‘’I’m a bit sick. I’ll be fine. You can still watch television.’’ Her body began to ache. She winced for a few moments. 

Miku stood and walked into her bedroom. After approaching a bed, she fell on it. She closed her eyes and never woke up. 

A few minutes later, Miku found herself above her body. Her wide eyes settled on the corpse. She gasped and trembled. *I’m a spirit?!* Miku floated to Momo. She viewed the latter turning to her. 

Tears formed in Momo’s eyes as she trembled.

‘’Ghosts still bother me even though I am a ghost,’’ Miku said during a frown.

‘’I ran out of sweets!’’ Momo exclaimed before she sobbed.

 

The End


End file.
